ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Marino
Andrea Joyce Marino (sometimes spelled as Moreno), was a main character in the television series, Ghost Whisperer, and had once worked in New York, as a lawyer, until her job changed. She moved to Grandview and obtained a job working at "Same As It Never Was", an antique store that is owned by Melinda. Andrea was a tall and single woman up until her death. She was played by Aisha Tyler, and was part of the main cast during season one. Andrea's family was never explored, however her brother Mitch Marino regularly visited Andrea at Grandview, and was revealed when Andrea was to be crossed over that her father was also deceased. Andrea maintained best friend status to Melinda Gordon, who often confided in Andrea with her innermost secrets, and even trusting her enough to tell her of her gift to talk to the dead, to which Andrea appeared unusually pleased about. Andrea sometimes helped Melinda with her ghost problems whenever possible, and came to a shock to herself when she discovered that she was crushed by a plane and hadn't realized it. Character Overview Early Life Season One Andrea becomes essential to the store and Melinda, because of the very fact that she knows about Melinda's gift. Such as, whenever Melinda has to run off and help a ghost, Andrea is left to keep the store. Andrea, at first, seemed ambitious and adventurous, wanting to try new and different things, such as learning Latin. Andrea also helps Melinda with difficult cross overs removing some of the stress from Melinda's husband, Jim Clancy. In "Free Fall", a plane crashes and Andrea notices Melinda is hiding something. She believes that her brother Mitch had died during the plane crash and that Melinda is seeing his ghost. At the end of season one it was revealed that it was Andrea who had died during the crash and not Mitch. While Andrea was not on the plane she died because her car had been on the path that the plane had crashed on. Season Two Romano attempts to prevent Andrea from crossing over into the Light, and instead to join him on the Dark Side. Melinda would not allow such a horrific occurrence to happen to her friend and so she sets out to stop Romano and warn Andrea. With the help of an occult professor at Rockland University, Rick Payne, Melinda is able to help Andrea find peace and cross over into the Light. Andrea is later mentioned in "Drowned Lives", "A Grave Matter", where Melinda visits Andrea's grave, "Delia's First Ghost" and "The Prophet". Season Three While having been successfully crossed over into the Light for over a year, two ghosts taunt Melinda by calling her Andrea during "Bad Blood", which reduces Melinda to tears. Season Four In the season four episode, "Leap of Faith", when Jim swims to rescue Melinda and hits his head, he has flashbacks of his past as Jim, and Andrea can be seen briefly when remembering his wedding with Melinda. Andrea's date of death is in the book of changes backwards and was mentioned before a flashback of the plane crash that killed her, playing a pivotal role in the season four finale. It was also speculated that Andrea was one of the spirits that attended the wedding of Melinda Gordon and Sam Lucas at the end. Notes *Her death date was confirmed to be May 11, 2006 in the season two finale, when Melinda and Rick discover of the four incidents that had happened in the past, all on May 11. The plane crash was one of them, thus confirming her death date. However, in the Book of Changes, Andrea's death date was written as April 28, which was actually when the episode, "Free Fall", aired. Category:Main Characters